


Who Could Ever Withstand You?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [29]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, this is kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Sekizan/Zanba OR Sekizan/Taira OR Bokuto/DaichiFandom: All Out!!, HaikyuuMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: beefDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:Two trucks holding handsTwo trucks holding handsThe passion, the passionIs more than I can withstand(Two Trucks Having Sex, Lemon Demon)





	Who Could Ever Withstand You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> Taira POV

When I saw that fire in your eyes  
I knew you were something special  
And I knew I wanted to see you again

Again I saw that fire in your eyes  
I was ready to play you again  
Anything to see that fire again

The fire was still in your eyes  
Even though you lost again  
And I knew I was a goner

At some point you started talking to me  
Not just out of politeness or to end the conversation  
But actually talking to me

And at some point we started holding hands  
And I saw a new fire in your eyes

It’s a different one  
I think it’s just for me

I don’t think I’ll be able to withstand it  
But then again, who could ever withstand you?


End file.
